


Ninth Day- God’s Beard

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Ninth Day- God’s Beard

Feeling something brush your calf, you twitched slightly. When it moved up, you moved your leg a bit. However, when you felt it between your thighs, you left out a soft gasp in your sleep. A low moan escaped your lips as you felt a lick up your clothed slit. The second time you felt it, your eyes blinked open. Looking down, your Y/E/C eyes met Chuck’s gorgeous blue ones. “Oh, Chuck.” You breathed out as he placed an open mouthed kiss right above your clit. 

He gave your slit a nip before snapping his fingers, leaving you completely bare to him. His eyes never left you as he ran his finger up and down your slit, slowly parting your pussy lips. His fore and middle fingers held them open. Chuck felt himself harden at the sight of your soaked cunt on display for him. He knew how much you loved the slight burn of his beard, and fully intended on making you feel that this morning.

Chuck’s tongue gently licked from your entrance to the top of your slit, only allowing you to feel the tip. You tangled your fingers in his hair, holding it gently. “Don’t tease me, babe.” You pleased, feeling yourself getting wetter by the moment. His beard was so close, his tongue teasing you. You couldn’t wait for him to devour you, giving you that burn you craved, one that you’d be feeling all day.

Finally, he gave you what you were aching for. His lips went around your clit, sucking ever so lightly, his beard brushing against your sensitive skin. Moving his head in small circles, you moaned at the feeling of him. Your grip tightened slightly, trying to hold him close to your aching pussy. While one hand held his lips open for him, the other moved to your entrance. Two fingers slipped into you, just barely. Your body was screaming for him, needing to clench around him, to scream his name.

As if he knew what you needed, he thrust his fingers into you, curling them. You knew that you wouldn’t last long. Not with the teasing, and then the way he knew how to move his head.

He stopped sucking, circling your clit with his tongue, pumping and curling his fingers faster. Chuck knew that you were close. Groaning, he moved his fingers that were holding your pussy lips open, reaching up to your breast. His fingers pinched and twisted at your nipple, sending pleasure through your entire body.

You felt the coil in your stomach tighten, the grip on his hair getting stronger. All it took was him sucking your clit once more, and you were done for. Your back arched, your knees bent, and your eyes snapped shut. “Oh, fuck!” You panted. “CHUCK!” You cried out.

Chuck smiled against you as he let you down. You were breathing heavily, your eyes staying closed. He brushed his beard against your inner thigh, making your body jerk slightly. Moving to lay next to you, he kissed your shoulder. “Once you catch your breath I’ll rub my beard elsewhere.” He breathed, making you whimper, eager to feel that.


End file.
